A Friendly Game?
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Yukie and Tama were supposed to be having fun while the night is still young for them. But when it involves whiskey and dice, those two are in for a wild night. (WWE/New Japan Pro Wrestling crossover!) Tama Tonga/OC


A Friendly Game?

Romance/General

Yukie Yang Shirabuki/Tama Tonga

"So, how do we play this game?" Yukie Yang questioned as she sat down in front of Tama Tonga who had one dice in his left hand, and a bottle of whiskey in the other. Placing them down on the floor, Tama stare at Yukie's night clothing which happens to be a black _My Hero Academia_ girls shirt, and pair of mint green Pusheen printed jogger pants.

The two decided to hang out for the night at the hotel, since Devitt, Amanda and the others were asleep in their room after when Yukie received a message from Tama, hoping that she was still awake and wanting to have a little late night fun with her.

"First, we roll the dice and if we get an odd number, you must drink." Tama explained, before placing it down on the floor along with the empty shot glasses. "If it's even, you must take off one piece of your clothes. You understand, Yukie girl?"

"Sounds like fun, handsome." Yukie responded with a smile, while looking at Tama's clothing, which happen to be his Bullet Club and a pair of blue jeans. "Do you want me to go first?" Yuki questioned.

"Go ahead, Yukie." Tama said, before handing the dice to the teal haired woman. As she rolled the dice, Yukie let it go as fallen onto the floor and they both looked down to see only one black dot. "Alright, get yourself a drink, baby." He stated, before Yukie held up her glass and Tama poured in a decent amount of whiskey.

As Yukie started drinking her glass, Tama rolled the dice as he let it go and it showed 4 which made the teal haired diva's eyes widened.

"Looks like you're first to take off something off." Yukie said as she smirked, while having her lips onto the rim of the glass, before finishing it.

Tama reached to the hem of his Bullet Club shirt and pull it off of him, showing his chest as it made Yukie's bluish grey eyes widened in shock.

"You're turn again, Yukie girl." Tama responded, handing the dice towards the teal haired woman as he smirked at Yukie. Once Yukie rolled the dice, they both look to see two black dots.

"Aw, are you serious?" Yukie questioned in disbelief.

"That's how the game goes. I've already taken my shirt off and you must follow the rules, Yukie girl." Tama explained, laying his back against the end of the hotel bed.

"Fine then…" Yukie finally responded, before slowly reaching for the hem of her My Hero Academia shirt as she pulled it up to show off her Overwatch pink and grey bunny low impact bra.

So far as the game continues, Yukie and Tama were already drunk after rolling a few odd numbers and taking off their clothes at even numbers.

"I… I feel funny… what about you, Tama?" Yukie slurred as she managed to place down her whiskey glass down on the floor, leaving the teal haired diva in her Overwatch bunny sports bra and black lace panties.

"No, Yukie girl… Just enjoying the view." Tama responded, before Yukie smirked at him.

"It looks like you're having fun." Yukie said, before rolling the dice once more while taking another sip… until Tama lightly grabbed onto her fingers and glass. "Hey, it's my glass!" She whined.

"You're… You're not playing it right, beautiful." Tama slurred, trying to take the glass away from Yukie.

"Yes I am… Let go." Yukie whined, before she dropped the dice as it rolled a three. "Yay! I can drink again!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're drunk. Give me… Gimme the glass, Sunshine." Tama slurred before Yukie suddenly let go of her glass as the whiskey splashed onto his chest. "Aw, shit." He said, while looking at the whiskey running down his chest which made Yukie started to giggle while hiccuping.

"Here, let me…" Yukie said, before crawling towards him and used her tongue to start licking the running whiskey splashed on his chest. "So yummy." She muttered as Yukie can hear Tama quietly making soft noise, like he was enjoying it before hiccuping once more… until Yukie felt Tama's fingers touching her chin and lifted her face up to his.

"We're so drunk, Yukie girl." Tama responded against her lips, before they kissed.

As they continue kissing, Yukie open her mouth as she felt Tama's waiting tongue entering hers before the teal haired diva managed to sit down on his lap, feeling one hand resting in the back of her hair and the other one around her waist.

"Yep… and I like it." Yukie responded quietly before reaching towards her Overwatch bunny sports bra and taken it off her body, leaving her in her black lace panties.

Tama smirked before leaning towards his left as Yukie laughed when they were laying down on the floor, continuing their fun.


End file.
